The Real Explanations
by Riri Flower Blood
Summary: Apakah kau bisa memaafkanku atas kesalahan yang bukan aku perbuat sebelum semuanya terlambat...?    POV berubah-ubah. Rated bermacam-macam di setiap chapter
1. Prologue

**~ Chapter 1 : Prologue ~**

Mengapa saat ku mulai mencintaimu, kau malah pergi meninggalkan ku sendiri di antara hangatnya kasih sayang yang telah kau beri.

Mengapa saat ku merasa sudah di ambangku kau malah mengucapkan kata-kata yang menyakitkan hatiku.

Kau meninggalkan ku hanya karena sesuatu yang tidak bisa ku mengerti.

Aku akui, aku memang tidak bisa mengerti perasaan mu. Aku hanya mementingkan ke egoisan yang aku pertahankan.

Aku memang egois, tetapi itu semua aku lakukan karena aku tidak ingin melukai hati dan perasaan siapa pun lagi.

Akankah kamu mengerti perasaan sakit ini. Akankah kau kembali dan menemani ku untuk yang terakhir kalinya…

xxxxxxxxxx


	2. Love Is Punishment

Hi…, RFB balik lagi… \(^ v ^)/

Fiuhhh…, Kali ini dengan fic Death Note, mungkin akan ada banyak sekali lirik lagu yang akan meramaikan fic ini, jika ingin sekali merasakan suasananya silahkan baca sambil dengarkan lagunya *hitted*

Enjoyed the story… ^o^V

**© Death Note** Belongs to Takeshi Obata & Tsugumi Ohba

**© Love Is Punishment** Belongs to K Will

**© The Real Explanations** is Belongs to Me

**~ Chapter 2 : Love Is Punishment ~**

_I should haven't looked at you_

_I should have live in another world_

_If I lived without knowing you_

_I wouldn't have known this pain_

Seorang pemuda terlihat berdiri mematung dalam hujan yang terus menghujaminya sejak berakhirnya pemakaman seseorang yang sangat ia cintai. Ia hanya bisa menatap nisan yang tegak tertancap dalam tanah dengan pandangan kosong. Tidak sedikitpun ia beranjak dari pijakannya sedari tadi. Karena mungkin otaknya sedang memutar memori-memori yang mungkin saja ada sedikit yang ia lupakan.

"Mail…" lirih, suaranya terdengar sangat lirih. Bahkan mungkin tidak terdengar, tenggelam dalam derasnya suara hujan.

"Hai, Mail…tolong jawab aku. Aku disini, kenapa kau diam saja?" tangannya mulai mengepal, entah mungkin karena ia kedinginan atau ia memendam rasa kesal dan bersalahnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti tangannya menyentuh nisan, mengusapnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Mengecupnya dengan lembut seraya tangannya mengikuti alur-alur tulisan yang tertulis di nisan yang ia dekap.

"Apakah… apakah ini hukuman dari mu Matt?" Pemuda berambut emas itu berbisik di sela-sela nisan yang tertancap.

"Apa ini kehendakmu Matt?" Perlahan air dari matanya jatuh dan membaur dengan air hujan dan kembali jatuh ke tanah. Membuat makam itu semakin lama semakin basah.

"Aku yang sudah menyakiti mu, aku yang sudah tidak mempercayai mu, aku yang sudah membuang mu. Aku salah Matt, aku yang harus disalahkan. Bukan kamu yang harus menanggung semuanya…"

Hujan itu sudah menelan teriakan-teriakan seorang pemuda yang berlutut di samping nisan kekasihnya, tidak…mungkin mantan kekasihnya. Teriakan yang menggema yang berubah menjadi sebuah bisikan yang sangat lirih.

_Even though everyday I erase you_

_Even though everyday I throw you away_

_My heart was already hidden you inside_

_And isn't willing to let go, calling that love_

"Inikah yang kau rasakan Matt…" Pemuda itu menggenggam erat Rosario yang di berikan kekasihnya pada hari jadi mereka yang ke tiga. Sambil terus mengusap-usap nisan dan terus menerus ia mengucapkan kata yang sama. Ucapan kata 'maaf' yang mungkin sudah terlambat untuk di ucapkan.

"Matt, rasanya sakit… aku telah merasakannya Matt. Mungkin kau lebih merasakan sakit di banding sakit yang aku rasakan. Setiap waktu aku mencoba melupakan mu, tetapi setiap waktu juga ingatan tentangmu semakin melekat di…sini "

Sambil menunjuk hatinya, ia perlahan-lahan berbaring di samping makam seseorang yang sangan ia cintai. Membawa kesakitannya lebih dalam agar ia bisa merasakan bagaimana rasa sakit orang yang di cintainya. Rasa sakit karena telah terlalu mencintainya dan akhirnya rusak untuk selama-lamanya karena tidak sanggup lagi untuk mencintainya…

_I believed love was happiness_

_Love that can't be spoken is a punishment from the heavens_

_My heart hurt every time I love you_

_Cause you life wiping away your tears_

"Matt…" Pemuda berambut emas itu kembali berbisik dengan lirih di sela-sela nisan.

"Apakah kau ingat saat peristiwa pertama kali kita bertemu?" Matanya menerawang kearah langit yang sedang menurunkan air langitnya. Berusaha membuka kembali kepingan-kepingan cerita yang hampir hilang di telan oleh nafsu dan ego yang terus menenggelamkannya.

"Kamu adalah orang yang pertama kalinya mengenalkan ku kepada sesuatu yang bernama 'cinta', yang dulu aku tak mengetahui sama sekali arti kata itu…" Hujan yang makin deras menderanya memaksanya untuk menutup matanya dan mengeluarkan air mata yang lebih banyak. Karena ia harus mengeluarkan air yang menenggelamkan dan untuk menemukan kembali kepingan-kepingan cerita yang hampir hilang.

"Dan, aku yang telah membuat mu takut akan arti 'cinta' yang dulu kau ajarkan kepadaku…" Pemuda itu mencoba mengingat saat dulu ia berlaku kasar kepada orang yang sangat ia cintai hanya karena terlalu terbawa obsesinya dan akhirnya mengkhianati semuanya. Menghancurkan dan memusnahkan segalanya.

"Kau selalu saja menghapus air matamu setiap malam. Apakah sesakit itu rasanya mencintai ku, Matt…?" Ia ingat, ia selalu saja mendengar isak tangisannya sebelum ia terlelap dalam tidurnya yang tenang. Sering kali ia menyiksanya hanya karena bosan mendengarkan isakan-isakannya. Sampai ia berhenti menyiksanya saat ia mertemu dengan 'seseorang' dan itu membuat sakit yang di derita oleh Matt semakin mendalam dan seperti di siram oleh air keras.

_I've forgotten that you're punishment_

_My lips have forgotten you too_

_I'm only scared that_

_I might get drunk and tell you that I love you_

_Should I love in a dream_

_As I cry and cry again _

_And fall asleep in tears_

_It's always the same after I wake up_

"Dan akhirnya kau perlahan-lahan mati rasa akan sikapku ini, kau selalu meminum obat-obatan terkutuk itu, dan aku sama sekali tak mengetahuinya karena setiap hari dan waktuku habiskan di tempatnya…" Menetes dan kembali metes benda bening tersebut sambil memeluk erat makam yang ada di sampingnya.

"Selalu saja aku tak pernah ada saat kau membutuhkan aku…setiap hari dan setiap waktu keadaan yang sama selalu saja kau alami…" Seperti mendongengkan seorang anak kecil agar cepat tertidur, ia terus menceritakan ingatan-ingatan yang ia rasakan. Dan rasa sakit itu semakin memekat dan jenuh untuk terus menerimanya.

_I love you, I love you like this_

_Without anyone knowing at a place where you aren't there_

_I'll say I LOVE YOU_

_For the fear that you may run after hearing it_

_I love you without anyone knowing it _

"Dan… sampai saat terakhir. Aku masih saja menyalahkan mu. Maaf… maafkan aku… " Pemuda itu tak mengetahui akan sikap posesifnya akan menyebabkan semua ini. Awal dari rasa mencintai yang terlalu dalam. Dan rasa egois yang tak ingin di tentang oleh orang lain. Menyebabkan orang lain terluka dan menangis karenanya. Tak memikirkan rasa sakit yang ia torehkan, ia terus memaksa memasukan kesakitan itu kedalam seseorang yang sangat mencintainya. Dan tak berpikir bahwa rasa sakit itu akan menguap padanya walaupun masih ada setitik rasa cinta yang membayangnya. Membawanya menuju memori yang terluka dan menyudutkannya, dan akhirnya ia takut dan pergi selama-lamanya meninggalkan semuanya. Termasuk orang yang ia cintai.

xxxxxxxxxx

Pagi telah menjelang, dan pemuda berambut emas itu menemuka dirinya sendiri berbaring di atas kasur empuk sebuah rumah sakit. Tidak heran, dia mengetahui seseorang yang telah membawnya itu. Pasti 'orang itu'. Ia hanya bisa memandang menerawang kearah jendela yang basah di karenakan hujan yang masih terus berjatuhan. Dia berpikir sejenak…

"Matt, Mail Jeevas… apakah kau kedinginan di 'sana'?" Ia tenggelam dalam lamunannya cukup lama sampai seseorang mengetuk pintunya.

"L sama…" Ia menengok kearah pintu dan menemukan seseorang yang sangat ia hormati, berjalan kearahnya.

"Adikku menitipkan ini kepada mu" Pemuda yang di panggil L tersebut berbicara dengan wajah datar sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna hitam kepada seseorang berambut pirang yang ada di depannya. Dan bergegas meninggalkan pemuda yang ada di depannya.

"T-tunggu L sama. Ini apa?"

"Itu adalah perasaan yang dia rasakan, permisi masih ada urusan lain yang aku harus selesaikan"

Perlahan-lahan ia membuka amplop itu, setetes, dua tetes, tiga tetes dan seterusnya mengalir kembali di wajahnya…

"MATT…."

xxxxxxxxxx

_Love Is Punishment_

_I should haven't looked at you_

_I should have live in another world_

_If I lived without knowing you_

_I wouldn't have known this pain_

_Even though everyday I erase you_

_Even though everyday I throw you away_

_My heart was already hidden you inside_

_And isn't willing to let go, calling that love_

_I believed love was happiness_

_Love that can't be spoken is a punishment from the havens_

_My heart hurt every time I love you_

_Cause you life wiping away your tears_

_I've forgotten that you're punishment_

_My lips have forgotten you too_

_I'm only scared that_

_I might get drunk and tell you that I love you_

_Should I love in a dream_

_As I cry and cry again _

_And fall asleep in tears_

_It's always the same after I wake up_

_I love you, I love you like this_

_Without anyone knowing at a place where you aren't there_

_I'll say I LOVE YOU_

_For the fear that you may run after hearing it_

_I love you without anyone knowing it _

xxxxxxxxxx

To Be Continued

xxxxxxxxxx

Fuahhh…., Chap 2 is finish. ( _ _ )

Sempet mampet ide mau di bawa kemana ni cerita. Tadinya cerita ini mau ku buat fic band Visual Kei. Karena belum mendalami karakternya. Jadilah ficnya ga jadi-jadi hohohoho *ketawa innocent*

Ada yang mau request buat chap 3? ^w^ Ada yang mau mau mau? *lebay mode: on*

Ada sedikit bocoran, di chap 3 nanti akan menceritakan semua kenistaan Melo kepada Matt. Hmmm, siap-siap rol tisu lagi deh…

Sangat butuh kritikan dan saran dari semua pembaca, untuk kemajuan chap dan fict ku ke depannya…

Ok, Mind to Review?


	3. Long Kiss Goodbye

Hmm, akhirnya bisa kepublish juga chap.3 \ ( ^v^ ) / setelah menghadapi tantangan yang bisa membuat RFB hampir tidak diperbolehkan kembali untuk menulis…

Di Chapter kali ini menggunakan lagu Ost. Naruto Shippudent ^ o ^v

Ok, Let's Go… ^ o ^

Enjoyed the story, douzo…

**© Death Note** Belongs to Takeshi Obata & Tsugumi Ohba

**© Long Kiss Good Bye **Belongs to Hallcali

**© The Real Explanations** Belongs to Me

**~ Chapter 3: Long Kiss Goodbye ~**

_"How long before we see each other again?"_

_What made me think that_

_You were saying it with a nice expression?_

_I pretend that there's nothing bothering me_

_I'll listen 'till morning as you make excuses_

_Because I want us to be connected_

'Apa yang salah denganku? Apa yang salah dengan ini semua. Aku tidak ingin mengulangnya kembali. Semuanya tak bisa ku tahan lagi'

xxxxxxxxxx

"Okaeri, Mello…" aku mengembangkan senyum terbaikku untuknya. Tak ku gubris teriakan dan cacian yang ia lontarkan kepadaku. Aku ingin berusaha mengubah ini semua. Karena aku memang hanya mencintainya. Walaupun memang cinta ini yang telah membuatku sakit, tapi aku tak dapat meninggalkannya. Hanya dia yang aku punya, hanya dia yang dapat melindungiku, dan hanya dia yang dapat memberiku kebahagiaan walaupun hanya setitik, akan ku usahakan kebahagiaanku untuk selalu bersamanya. Walaupun ia tak pernah mengucapkan _'Tadaima'_ saat ia pulang tetapi aku akan tetap akan setia mengucapkan _'Okaeri'_ untuk menyambutnya. Walaupun itu tak ada artinya untuk Mello, tapi aku sangat ikhlas melakukannya.

BRRAAKKK

Terdengar seperti ada barang yang dibanting dari arah kamar Mello, aku segera berlari ke kamar Mello. Ku tinggalkan semua masakan di atas meja makan yang menunggu untuk disiapkan.

"Mello, apa yang kau lakukan?" aku melihat Mello sedang menghancurkan PSP ku hadiah darinya pada saat hari jadi kami yang pertama. Ya Tuhan, apa lagi bagian dariku yang membuatnya kesal, tidak bisakah sehari saja aku tidak membuatnya kesal.

"Sudah berapa kali ku bilang kepadamu untuk tidak menyimpan barang terkutuk ini di kamarku? "

DEG

Aku segera menunduk, 'barang terkutuk' itu adalah sesuatu yang berharga untuku Mells, akankah kau bisa mengerti.

"M-maaf kan aku Mells, aku lupa. Kemarin aku tertidur disini karena menunggumu pulang kerja…" aku menundukan kepalaku dan berusaha menyusun kata-kata dan berusaha agar tidak membuatnya marah.

"Untuk apa kau menungguku, apakah kau sudah tak mempercayai ku?" Matanya mengarah tajam kepadaku, aku takut. Aku takut Mello akan berlaku kasar kepadaku.

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku. Apa…apakah kau tidak mengingatnya Mells, tanggal 30 Oktober ada moment penting pada hari itu" aku balas menatap matanya dengan sayu, aku ingin mencari kejujuran di dalamnya.

"Ya, memang kemarin adalah moment penting. Karena ada rapat besar yang akan mempengaruhi namaku yang harus aku hadiri. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya kepadamu. Jangan pernah menggangguku apalagi menyangkut pekerjaanku " dia berbalik dan berjalan kearah pintu meninggalkanku dan ia menoleh sedikit kearah ku.

"Dan segera buang barang terkutuk itu" aku terdiam dan mencerna setiap kata-katanya. Itu bukan barang terkutuk Mells, Dan tanggal 30 kemarin adalah…

"Mello…kenapa, apakah aku mempunyai salah kepadamu, mengapa sikapmu menjadi dingin. Dan, kemarin kau melupakan hari jadi kita…" aku berkata lirih kepadanya, aku ingin sekali lagi mencoba untuk menggapai hatinya. Tetapi aku salah, Mello terlihat marah dan semakin menatap tajam kearahku.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyukai orang lemah sepertimu" Mello berbalik dan berjalan kearahku.

PLAAKK

Terasa sangat panas dan sakit. Mengapa ini terulang lagi. Mello mulai menaparku berulang-ulang. Dan rasa amis itu kini mengecap indra perasaku lagi. Mengalir dan meleleh keluar dari bibirku. Aku takut dia akan menyakiti ku lagi. Kemudian Mello menjambakku dengan kasar dan melumat bibirku dengan penuh nafsu mengakibatkan darah keluar lebih banyak dari bibirku…

"Mel-lo, s-sa-kiit…"

Berkali-kali aku mengatakannya dan Mello tak pernah mau mendengar rintihanku. Mengapa Mels, mengapa kau tega melakukan ini…

"AAAKKHHH…" teriakanku menggema di kamarnya. Darah itu sekarang keluar dari punggungku yang tertancap oleh serpihan-serpihan pecahan PSP yang telah rusak oleh Mello.

"Mel-lo…, sa-kiitt. Ampun…" aku meringkuk kesakitan menjauhkan punggungku dari lantai. Tubuhku sakit, syarafku mulai melemah, dan darah tak henti-hentinya keluar dari dalam tubuhku. Aku melihat Mello menjauh dariku. Tidak, jangan pergi lagi Mells…

"Mello, j-jangan pergi…" aku berhasil menggapai kakinya dan memeluk kakinya berusaha untuk mencegahnya pergi.

"Aku ingin pergi dari sini…" Mello balas menendang tubuhku, dan sekali lagi aku merintih, aku terlalu lemah untuk terus menahannya dan kemudian peganganku perlahan terlepas dari kakinya. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya menjauh dan semakin menjauh sampai semuannya menjadi gelap.

"Ja-ngan per-gi…"

xxxxxxxxxx

_I don't even want to see your face along the Meguro river anymore_

_No development will come from this, my cell phone dances_

_If It's goodbye mail, I want to forget about it_

_"Hold me tight" but "I want to disappear to somewhere"_

_Any time that you're talking too much you don't seem to notice_

_I let you see that "I cry" a little while pretending to be strong_

_How well did those tears work on you?_

_ "Matt, kemarilah…" aku melihat Mello yang berumur 14 tahun. Dia sangat lucu dan manis__ seperti anak kecil kebanyakan. Tetapi mengapa ada Mello 14 tahun disini?._

_ "Ayolah Matt, jangan takut lagi ya…" tiba-tiba ia memegang tanganku dan membawaku ikut bersamanya._

_ "Mello?"_

_ "Hmm?"_

_ "…" aku terdiam dan memandang diriku sendiri. Aku sama sekali tidak berubah. Aku tetap seperti orang berumur 21 tahun kebanyakan. Tetapi mengapa Mello 14 tahun ada di sini, dan ini apa. Aku tidak mengerti._

_ "Ada apa Matt?" dia berbalik kearahku dan memperhatikanku. Ini adalah sosok Mello ' dulu' yang ku inginkan, sewaktu ia masih sangat memperhatikan ku dan selalu melindungiku._

_ "Mengapa kau ada di sini?"_

_ "Aku?"_

_ "Iya…"_

_ "Karena, aku ingin menghiburmu dan melindungimu Matt" jawaban itu, jawaban yang selalu ia lontarkan kepadaku dulu. Kata-kata itu adalah mantera bagiku. Hatiku perlahan-lahan seperti terisi oleh udara yang sangat banyak. Aku bisa bernafas kembali dengan bebas setelah Mello mengucapkan itu. Aku membiarkan dirimu untuk melihatku menangis, dalam tangisan yang sunyi._

_ "Aku akan selalu berusaha melindungimu, Matt" dia menarik ku kembali untuk mengikutinya. Dan mengusap air__ mataku yang masih mengalir, kemudian tersenyum kearahku._

_ "Sampai…" ahh, ini adalah tempat rahasia yang Mello tunjukan kepadaku dulu._

_ "Tidurlah disini" dia menepuk-nepuk pahanya menyuruhku untuk tidur di atas pahanya. Aku menurutinya dan terasa angin musim gugur yang hangat tetapi dingin. Mello mengelus-ngelus rambut merahku dengan lembut. Perlahan tapi pasti aku tertidur dalam dekapannya. _

xxxxxxxxxx

_Even though "I want to be loved" in my own way, it fills me, but I can't see you_

_I just have the feeling that I'll never see you again..._

_I want to tell you that, but I can't find the right words_

_Maybe it's okay if I lie, but I can't even say "Don't go away"_

Sinar matahari perlahan memaksa masuk ke dalam mataku. Kubuka sedikit-demi sedikit mata yang sulit untuk terbuka ini. Sakit yang aku rasakan di sekujur tubuhku mereda dan ada balutan perban disekujur tubuhku, ada apa ini. Apakah Mello yang menolongku, mungkinkah?. Perlahan aku bangun dari tempat tidur, ini masih kamar Mello. Dan noda darah di karpet itu adalah noda darahku yang semalam. Mello semalam pergi, lalu siapa lagi yang ada di sini.

Aku bertumpu pada tembok untuk membantuku berjalan. Mencari keseluruh ruangan. Dan sayup-sayup terdengar suara Mello, tetapi aku mendengar suara lain yang berbicara kepadanya. Itu adalah suara 'orang itu'. Aku melihat mereka sedang berpelukan, dan sepasang tangan Mello mendekapnya sangat erat, aku hanya bisa menganga memandangnya. Mello melontarkan kata-kata sayang kepada 'orang itu', kata-kata yang sejak lama sudah tak terdengar dari mulut Mello. Aku juga ingin seperti 'orang itu'. Aku merindukan Mello yang dulu…

xxxxxxxxxx

_The strange voice he has when he sneezes_

_The screwed up face he has when he laughs_

_His habit of rubbing his eyes when he can't stop sweating_

_No matter how you look at, his personality is boring_

Pertemuanku dengannya semuanya hanyalah menjadi kenangan milikku semata. Hanya dia yang ku punya setelah semuanya terjadi, setelah semuanya pergi meninggalkanku dan mengusirku. Tetapi sekarang aku akan kembali menjadi orang yang terbuang, yang tidak di perlukan keeksistensiannya. Aku hanya sampah yang hidup diantara orang-orang yang mempunyai takdir yang sempurna. Tidak perduli kepada ku yang menangis dan memohon, pada akhirnya mereka akan tetap membuangku dan menghujatku seperti sampah.

Apakah Tuhan terlalu sayang kepadaku, hingga memberiku semua cobaan ini. Tetapi jika harus sendirian aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Aku sudah melekat sepenuhnya kepada Mello. Hidup sepuluh tahun bersamanya membuatku lupa akan rasa sendiri. Aku tak mau jika harus hidup dipenuhi dengan kesendirian. Aku mencintainya dan aku ingin dicintai olehnya. Aku sudah sangat lelah, sangat lelah…

"Matt, buatkan aku makan malam"

"…" aku tidak ingin, aku sangat lelah…

"MATT" Teriakan itu lagi yang menghampiriku. Teriakan yang setiap hari ia lontarkan kepadaku jika aku tidak menuruti kata-katanya. Kemana kepedulianmu kepadaku Mello.

"Baik Mells…" dengan langkah gontai aku berjalan ke dapur dan memilih bahan makanan. Berkali-kali tanganku teriris pisau karena kelalaianku. Kepalaku semakin terasa berat dan nafasku sesak.

"Ukhhh" sakit, kepalaku semakin sakit, suara-suara Mello semakin menjauh dan kemudian menghilang

xxxxxxxxxx

_Our styles aren't similar at all_

_He's uselessly shy, a bit in bad taste_

_The smirk he has when he lies is annoying_

_I figured those out ages ago, it sucks_

Ternyata jantungku rusak, dan hidupku sekarang bergantung pada obat-obatan. Mello, jika dia mengetahui ini semua apakah dia akan peduli lagi kepadaku. Aku tidak berani untuk berharap. Rasanya semuanya sudah berakhir. Takdir yang kupunya tidak sesuai dengan kehendak yang aku inginkan. Biarkan ini berjalan dengan semestinya. Jiwaku yang sudah mati perlahan akan menjadi kering dan menghilang, sehingga aku akan melupakan akan rasa sakit ini. Semuanya sudah terasa mengambang, hari-hari yang kujalani semuanya hanya ku anggap sebagai mimpi. Kenyataan bagiku adalah pada saat Mello berumur 14 tahun yang mendatangiku dalam mimpiku dan melindungiku.

Perasaannya sepenuhnya telah hambar kepadaku. Tidak ada kasih sayang yang terpancar darinya, semuanya hanyalah bait-bait kebiasaan yang tergambar setiap harinya. Kebohongan yang biasa ia lontarkan kepadaku seperti obat yang harus aku telan setiap harinya.

Hanya satu permintaanku. Aku hanya menginginkan Mello kembali seperti yang dulu…

xxxxxxxxxx

_I just didn't have a boyfriend at the time_

_It was just a relationship for me to kill time with_

_Those are the excuses I told my friends_

_There's no way I was pursuing him...huh?_

_He tries to win me over with boring jokes_

_And I'm sick of his nonstop talking_

_I've always locked him out, and now I'm knocking_

'Orang itu' kembali lagi, dan membuat Mello tertawa kembali. Aku sangat senang melihat wajah polosnya yang tertawa lepas. Lepas dari kemelut masalah kerjanya atau masalah kehidupannya. Walaupun bukan aku yang membuatnya tertawa, tapi aku harap kau bisa tertawa lepas dan bahagia sepanjang hidupmu Mells.

Entah sudah berapa bulan aku menjalani pengobatan di rumah sakit. Setiap hari harus meminum obat yang sama dan setiap bulan harus membeli obat kembali untuk aku minum dan kegiatan itu terus menerus berulang. Aku tidak bodoh, aku tahu aku akan mati. Obat ini tidak bisa memperpanjang hidupku. Bisa saja aku menceritakan penyakit ini kepada Mello dan berusaha membujuknya untuk membiayai pengobatanku. Tetapi, itu sama saja dengan memperparah luka dibatinku. Mungkin sampai akhir hayatpun Mello sudah tidak akan peduli lagi kepadaku. Mungkin Mello sudah bosan. Dan itu wajar, karena aku memang orang yang sangat membosankan. Aku yang hanya berpikir untuk terus selalu mengejarmu adalah orang yang membosankan bagimu Mells.

"Mello, kemana kakak pergi?"

"Hmm…memangnya ada apa Nate?"

"Aku ingin menunjukan hubungan kita kepadanya"

"Hahaha, dia tidak bodoh Nate"

Lagi, lagi dan lagi. Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya. Sambil menangis dan berlutut di balik pintu kamar yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Mello aku memeluk kakiku sendiri. Aku memasang headset di telingaku, mendengarkan suara-suara Mello yang dulu diam-diam kurekam di hp ini sambil memandangi foto-foto yang dulu pernah diabadikan olehnya. Aku menyentuh wajahnya. Teringat kembali kenangan-kenangan yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan olehku. Perlahan air hujan turun dan semakin deras, juga ikut menurunkan suhu disekitarnya. Masih mendengarkan suaranya. Aku kembali menangis, entah mengapa air mata ini tidak dapat berhenti mengalir. Tiba-tiba petir berbunyi dengan keras. Membuat jantungku bekerja lebih cepat karena keterkejutanku. Itu membuat semuanya fatal. Perlahan aku rebahkan tubuh ini di lantai kayu yang dingin. Mungkin jika seperti ini sakitnya akan berkurang…

_Even though "I want to be loved" in my own way, it fills me, but I can't see you_

_I just have the feeling that I'll never see you again..._

_I want to tell you that, but I can't find the right words_

_Maybe it's okay if I lie, but I can't even say "Don't go away"_

_When our hands come apart_

_Will you forget someday?_

_About me?_

Semuanya terlalu menyakitkan dan menyesakan untukku. Kalau memang kau ingin membunuhku Mells, mengapa tidak meracuniku atau menembaku tepat di kepalaku. Mengapa kau menyiksaku seperti ini. Penderitaan yang dulu belum sempat kering di hati ini. Aku ingin kau menyadarinya Mells, bahwa da orang yang menunggumu di sini. Walaupun hanya ucapan 'selamat pagi' atau sebuah senyuman. Itu saja sudah membuatku senang. Aku sudah berusaha semampuku untuk mengikuti semua keinginanmu. Aku sudah melaksanakan semua perintahmu. Tapi kau terus-menerus menyiksaku. Sadarlah Mello, di sini ada seseorang yang menunggumu, orang itu sangat kehilanganmu. Aku sudah tidak mampu lagi untuk mencintaimu Mells. Semuanya terlalu berat. Jika kau beersedia, maukah kau menemaniku di saat terakhirku Mello…

Seperti lullaby yang menidurkanku. Perlahan mata ini terpejam diiringi oleh suara Mello yang terus menerus beputar di kepalaku. Dan tiba-tiba aku merasakan sebuah hentakan keras di dadaku. Dan aku tahu. Mungkin ini adalah akhir dari kisahku…

xxxxxxxxxx

_Even though "I want to be loved" in my own way, it fills me, but I can't see you_

_I just have the feeling that I'll never see you again..._

_I want to tell you that, but I can't find the right words_

_Maybe it's okay if I lie, but I can't even say "Don't go away"_

Normal POV

Serang pemuda berambut merah terlihat tersenyum dalam tidur panjangnya. Mungkin karena ia telah bertemu dengan Mello 'yang dulu' yang dia buat di dalam mimpinya. Lantai di sekitarnya di penuhi oleh darah yang perlahan-lahan mulai mengering. Hp di sampingnya berkali-kali berkedip memunculkan tulisan 'Low Baterai'. Hujan di luar masih saja deras membawa berita kepergian seseorang yang sangat tegar kepada seluruh dunia. Awan-awan terlihat saling bersautan untuk menceritakan kisahnya yang akan menjadi suatu history yang tak terikat akan waktu, dan menceritakannya kembali kepada awan yang lainnya.

xxxxxxxxxx

_"How long before we see each other again?"_

_What made me think that_

_You were saying it with a nice expression?_

_I pretend that there's nothing bothering me_

_I'll listen 'till morning as you make excuses_

_Because I want us to be connected_

_I don't even want to see your face along the Meguro river anymore_

_No development will come from this, my cell phone dances_

_If It's goodbye mail, I want to forget about it_

_"Hold me tight" but "I want to disappear to somewhere"_

_Any time that you're talking too much you don't seem to notice*_

_I let you see that "I cry" a little while pretending to be strong_

_How well did those tears work on you?_

_Even though "I want to be loved" in my own way, it fills me, but I can't see you_

_I just have the feeling that I'll never see you again..._

_I want to tell you that, but I can't find the right words_

_Maybe it's okay if I lie, but I can't even say "Don't go away"_

_The strange voice he has when he sneezes_

_The screwed up face he has when he laughs_

_His habit of rubbing his eyes when he can't stop sweating_

_No matter how you look at, his personality is boring_

_Our styles aren't similar at all_

_He's uselessly shy, a bit in bad taste_

_The smirk he has when he lies is annoying_

_I figured those out ages ago, it sucks_

_I just didn't have a boyfriend at the time_

_It was just a relationship for me to kill time with_

_Those are the excuses I told my friends_

_There's no way I was pursuing him...huh?_

_He tries to win me over with boring jokes_

_And I'm sick of his nonstop talking_

_I've always locked him out, and now I'm knocking_

_Even though "I want to be loved" in my own way, it fills me, but I can't see you_

_I just have the feeling that I'll never see you again..._

_I want to tell you that, but I can't find the right words_

_Maybe it's okay if I lie, but I can't even say "Don't go away"_

_When our hands come apart_

_Will you forget someday?_

_About me?_

_Even though "I want to be loved" in my own way, it fills me, but I can't see you_

_I just have the feeling that I'll never see you again..._

_I want to tell you that, but I can't find the right words_

_Maybe it's okay if I lie, but I can't even say "Don't go away"_

xxxxxxxxxx

O w a r i

xxxxxxxxxx

Muggyaaaa… selesai…. .v

Lagunya agak ga nyambung ya… Yah, tapi menurutku sih nyambung -plaakk-. Kehidupan SMK itu sulit =,=. Ko tiba-tiba jadi curhat. Ah sudahlah…semoga reader terhibur dengan ceritanya. Akhir kata…

Mind to review…?


End file.
